Rain Fall to the Ground,
by islashlove
Summary: Steve is heading to a funeral he never thought he would ever go to. Warning: Main Character's Death.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Diagnosis Murder.**

**Warning: Main Character's Death.**

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Author's Notes: This story is the response to a one word challenge from the Facebook group Fanfiction .net Writer's Unite. The word this week is Rain.**

**Story Notes: Steve is heading to a funeral he never thought he would ever go to.**

**Rain Falls to the Ground,**

**Chapter 1: Like Tears From the Sky!**

Detective Steve Sloan looks slowly over the reflection in the mirror and he doesn't like what he sees. Looking back is an old man. An old man that is wearing a black suit; his face full of sadness and frustration as he fumbles trying to tie his tie.

Smiling sadly, Steve remembers how his dad had always helped him with tying his ties, but not this time. This time, someone else had to help him. Steve had always known that this day would come...sooner or later. He just wished that it was later, a lot later.

Just then, Amanda walks in. Her reflection in the mirror wraps its arms around the black suited image, giving him a tight squeeze.

"The car is here. You ready to go to the church?"

Unable to speak, the image nods his answer to Amanda's question. Steve then watches as the reflection in the black suit straightens up, takes a deep breath and then, very stiffly, walks away. He is trying so hard to hold back the tears.

As they walk down the stairs of the beach house, the heavens open up and a light mist of rain starts to fall, as if the sky itself was crying. Somehow, it just seemed...right that it would rain on a day like today.

The ride to the church is uneventful, that is until they reached the church. Hundreds, if not thousands, of people line the street. The church was full and even more were standing outside. They were all here for his dad, some were there for him, but mostly for Mark and why not. Doctor Mark Sloan is and always will be a great man. A father to all.

The church service is nice and Steve is proud of all those that stood up and gave a loving speech, Jesse, Amanda, and even Jack who had made it in time. Their speeches meant the world to Steve.

He watches as his friends start to support each other in this time of grief. He knows that they will be ok, that...their grief will only bring them closer as time goes on.

At the grave side, everyone stands in the light mist of rain that was still falling. They didn't care, they were here to say goodbye to a man they all loved. A man that went out of his way to help anyone and everyone that needed it. A man everyone was happy to call their friend. A man they had just laid to rest.

Steve stood on the edge of the grave and as he did, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he sees the one person he never thought he would never see again.

"Mum?"

"It's time to go, Steve." Her voice was just how he remembered it.

"But..." Steve looked behind him. He didn't want to leave his friends, his dad.

"They will be fine, trust me!"

"What about Jesse? Will he ever stop blaming himself?"

"He will, your father will make sure of it. In time, he will understand that it was your decisions to jump in between him and the bullet."

"But..." Steve watches as his dad and the others walks over and stand next to him.

Steve wants to reach out and touch his dad, to give him a hug and tell him that he is ok. That he, and they, will be just fine, but he can't.

"It's ok, son. I will be fine." Mark looks back at the others. "And so will Amanda and Jack and we will look after Jesse for you. I know that it wasn't his fault, that you chose to give your life for his, but I wish you hadn't. I'm sure you are with your mother right now, and one day I too will be with you both, but now, it's your time to go. I love you, Steve."

Steve smiles as the people he love fade away. One day they will be together again, but for now, he needs to leave and wait for that time to come.

"Goodbye, Dad, and I love you, too."

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
